Febuary 14th
by Sakanda
Summary: In which Abe thinks Mihashi is being an idiot, and Mihashi is kind of being one. Abe/Mihashi fluff


**Author: **Sakanda

**Genre: **Oofuri

**Title: **February 14th

**Pairings: **Abe/Mihashi

**Rating: **PG

**Warning:** I-it's... very, um. Fluffy and sweet. Haha.

**Notes:** Ahhh just ignore the fact that I probally messed up who's in who's homeroom. ahaha. A drabble request that turned out a bit longer than I expected.

**February 14th**

Shifting his weight nervously from foot to foot, Mihashi's blush deepened as he fidgeted, looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him. Normally, Abe would feel overly irate at this type of behavior, smack the pitcher on the back of the head, and sigh (maybe yell) at him to get over it.

The situation, however, was anything but normal.

Abe felt cold sweat trickle down his back as the already tense atmosphere of his homeroom seemed to increase. His classmates were all looking at him, unsure about how to react - should they laugh? Should they just pretend they hadn't seen it? Should they slowly back out of the room and never speak of it again? His peers had seen Mihashi and Abe together enough times to be aware of Abe's erratic temper, and they were careful not to make any sudden movements. If possible, Mihashi's fidgeting became more frantic, until he was practically hoping from one foot to the other.

"Uh, um... Ah, A-a-a-abe...kun, I... Uh." If Abe was honest with himself, he wasn't quite sure how to react to the situation either. He could feel a blush darkening his face.

Clearing him throat, he muttered, "Mihashi. You, um, are aware what the date is today, right?" The pitcher nodded slowly, still avoiding eye contact, looking ready to try and make an escape any second. "O-oh..." Feeling even more awkward, Abe reached up and rubbed at the back of his neck. He glanced to the side in discomfort, and caught sight of a few of his classmates carefully edging their way out the door. Flushing deeper, he wondered what they all must be making of this. They had to be interpreting it wrong. Mihashi was just being his normal idiot self, that was all.

Taking a deep breath, he steeled himself to explain, trying to wish away his embarrassment. "Mihashi." Exhale. "When someone - normally a girl - makes homema-" He choked on the word, swallowed, and then tried again. "...homemade chocolates for another person," Abe glanced at the obviously homemade baseball shaped chocolates sitting on his desk, "And then gives it to them today, it's traditional for that to mean the giver of the candy is, er, confessing their romantic feelings to the other person." The remaining students quickly began clearing out, probably spurred on by the glare Abe shot in their direction. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Mihashi nodded slowly again, tears forming in his eyes.

"I... I know, A-abe-kun," Abe's eyes widened, and he felt realization dawn on him as he somehow managed to blush harder. "I... I just, I j-just..." Mihashi broke out in a sob and turned to bolt for the door. If it had been anyone other than Abe, they wouldn't have been quick enough, but the catcher managed to grab hold of Mihashi's hand and stop him from running off. Inwardly, he sighed. Mihashi was always so much to deal with.

"Mihashi." The pitcher refused to turn and look at him, but Abe could clearly hear his sobbing. "Mihashi... Look at me." When the blond just shook his head, Abe sighed again.

Tightening his grip on Mihashi's hand, he clasped his other around it as well and closed his eyes, trying to make Mihashi understand and turn and look at him. He heard the pitcher's gasp of surprise, but ignored it, trying to concentrate.

Mihashi's hand was clammy and trembling. He's terrified, Abe realized in shock as the callused hand shook between his own. God, stop being stupid, and look at me, he thought desperately. He wanted to shout at him, to tell him what an idiot he was being, but knew it'd only make Mihashi's current state worse. So instead, he just held on tight and prayed that the blond would calm down.

The minutes ticked by, but gradually, Mihashi's hand began to warm and his cries quieted. "Mihashi, will you look at me now?"

Mihashi turned towards him, face bright red as he stared as his feet. Abe sighed once more, rolled his eyes, and flushing, tugged on Mihashi's arm. The blond stumbled forward, falling against Abe and squeaking as warm arms wrapped around him in a close embrace.

Nuzzling his hair, Abe silently thanked the heavens that they were alone in the classroom. "A-A-Abe-kun... W-what are you...?"

He tightened his arms about his pitcher. "Thank you for the chocolates," he murmured, feeling embarrassed. Mihashi squeaked again, but he tentatively slid his arms around Abe, and buried his face into his shoulder.

"Y-you're welcome."

Abe couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Happy Valentine's day, Mihashi."

_fin_

"Urgh...! These chocolates are awful!"

"W-w-w-_what_...?"

"W-Wait, Mihashi...! Come back! I didn't mean it!"


End file.
